Missing Piece of the Puzzle
by pattyofurniture
Summary: Jacob never looked at Renesmee at her birth so he didn't imprint. She saw him though. The Cullen's moved only hours later and let her forget him. Now as she is full grown she feels something is missing but doesn't remember. She runs away to find it.
1. Chapter 1

"Sh…re….bt…….Jacob…….ain….," My father's harsh broken words carried upstairs and awoke me from a beautiful dream I couldn't remember. I opened my eyes wearily and looked to the bright window. Light flooded into my eyes. The day was bright. My parents would not be attending school with me today. Another alone day. Alone and unbearably empty day.

I sat up and threw off my bright blue comforter. I sat at the edge of my soft bed and looked around the room as I felt my body wake up. My eyes danced off the cream color of the walls to my walnut colored dresser and matching desk. I sighed, Jacob. That name again. I have awoken to that name many times throughout my life, but it's getting so much more common, at least once a month I'm sure. Who is he?

I looked back to the large window. Jacob. I know no one by that name around the neighborhood or in any of my classes at the local high school. I've asked my friends, but none seem to know anyone by that name. My parents are the only ones who seem to realize who he might me, but when I ask it always ends up in a fight. They are always so secretive. It drives me crazy. This whole secretive life drives me crazy.

"Renesmee!" My Father yelled from downstairs.

I grumbled, "Sorry Dad." I let my back fall onto my bed. I fanned my hair above me. He doesn't like when I think badly about the 'happy' way they live. We've had many many arguments about it. They might be alright being here alone, but I want to get out and see the world. I want to be able to find the piece that seems to be missing in my life.

"RENESMEE!" Father cried again.

"SORRY!" I screamed back at him.

I heard a gentle knock at my door before my mother stepped in. I huffed and used the bounce of the bed to spring me into a seated position. I looked wistfully out the window.

"Renesmee?" She asked in a quiet bell like voice.

"Mom." I didn't look at her.

She sat on the edge of my bed. "Your father tells me you've been thinking about our way of life again."

I spat at her, "I know I know. You have to. Bla, bla, bla!" We've had this conversation a hundred times before.

"You are a part of this too young lady," she scolded.

"But maybe I don't want to be anymore!" I snapped.

"Listen Renesmee Cullen, you'll be here and you'll like it! You're still my child."

"But mom…" I complained.

"But nothing!" And with that I knew the conversation was ended. "Now it's time for breakfast. Come down and eat something, school starts in an hour."

"Yes mother." I rolled it off my tongue like a swear word.

She stood and glided to the narrow hallway. I huffed and followed her. I walked down the wooden staircase and turned towards the large white kitchen. I sat at Esme's perfect oak table and glared at my father who brought a plate of eggs and buttered toast. I ate in a hurry not letting the taste creep into my taste buds. I was still fuming. I finished and let the chair creak across the wooden floor as I stood. I ran back upstairs and put on my faded blue capri pants and a form fitting white button down shirt. I bounced on my bed and put on my favorite tennis shoes. I looked into my body length mirror as I brushed through my delicate ringlets. The curls fell through my brush and back to my waist. I raced through my morning routine and then hopped in my car. I pulled away and drove off to school.

Twenty three minutes later I parked my car in front of the local high school. I just sat in the plush seat and stared at the teenagers who strolled to the front doors. I couldn't open the car door. How much longer would my parents make me act out this ridiculous charade? I know more than these people combined, yet my parents force me to come here. My parents even come here! How awkward is that?

I rested my head on the steering wheel. I hate the secrets. I wish there was something I could do. I wish I knew what more there was to this empty life of mine. It's just endless days full of school, eating, sleeping, and secrets. There has to be something missing. If only I knew what that something was.

I breathed in deeply and felt warm tears pool in my eyes. If only there was a way to get out of this emptiness. I closed my eyes and tried to release the stress before playing the human game. Before I knew what was happening I fell asleep.

_I was held tight in someone's arms. I looked up to Rosalie. "I'm taking you away from here Renesmee. We just can't let _them _know._ They_ are coming to get you." Her voice hissed at 'them' and 'they.' Who? I raised my hand to touch her face and ask when I saw the small hand of a baby. I looked down and I was the baby. I looked behind her and we were running from the large home I'd only known for a few hours. My baby self looked to the forest and started screaming. "No! I belong here! Don't take me away! I won't be myself without…"_

I awoke with a start as someone tapped the window. Derri. My good friend Derri. She opened the door with a thud. "Hey girl, you going to come in?"

I was still in a state of shock from my vision. Without? Without what? What did I need that I was leaving?

She leaned in and got a concerned look on her face, "Renesmee you look green. Are you feeling ok?" She took in the shock that still hung off my face, "Girl I think you better go home. You look like you're going to throw up."

I brought my hands to my face and rubbed. I sat and breathed in and out a few times. "Um, yeah. No. I'm ok. I'll come in."

She smiled very sisterly. "Why don't you go take a day off. I'll cover for you here." She winked.

"Um, yeah. Thanks Derr. I probably should go home and rest for a while." I inhaled deeply relieved.

"You ok to make it home?"

I smiled, "Yeah thanks. I'll be ok. I just need to clear my thoughts."

"Ok. I'll talk to you tomorrow then." She stepped away.

"Bye Derr. Thanks." I closed the door.

She stepped to the curb and waved. I put the car into drive and started my way back home.

The unexpected vision flooded back into my memory. I remember that point in my life, but what was I looking for? What was I so worried about losing? I just can't remember. It made me nervous. My memory was near picture perfect. Why are there are these holes from my childhood? Forks was a place I'd only known briefly, but it was like my memories there consisted of missing pieces of a puzzle. I let that thought rest on my shoulders. Missing pieces of a puzzle. Missing pieces of _my _puzzle. There was something I needed back in Forks. Something I needed to find. I had to get there.

I sighed, but my family. They would never let me go back there. Forks was not a topic openly discussed. They refuse to even talk about it. There would never be a way for them to let me go. I'd have to go by myself. I'll run away if I need to. Yes. That's what I'll do. My family is out hunting right now. I can go and get what I need and run away. I'll then be able to find what I need.

I pulled into our driveway and took a cautious smell to make sure no one was home unexpectedly, especially my dad. I tested the air and it was clear. I raced into the house and pulled out a lavender duffle bag from my closet. I stuffed it with a few clothes and ran out of my room to the various places my family had hidden money. I grabbed thousands of dollars knowing even that amount would not be missed. I slipped into Carlisle's office and into his third desk drawer. I pulled out a few fake ID's and stuffed them in the bag as well. I zipped up the bag and threw it over my shoulder. I took off for the car. I never looked back.

I pulled up to the airport less than two hours later. I strolled inside and headed straight for an automated purchasing station near the front. I used my ID's to buy four tickets: New Mexico, California, Florida, and Washington. Maybe they'd know which I'd take right away but maybe it will buy me a little time. I threw the others in the trash and walked to the terminal for Washington.

Hours past with ticket checks, in flight movies, baggage claims, and so on. I stepped out of the airport revolving doors and hailed a taxi. I had him take me to the edge of town. He dropped me off and I paid him.

I slipped into the trees and then tore off at inhuman speeds. I jumped rocks and felt leaves brush across my skin. The air twisted through my hair. It was exhilarating. The smells were fabulous. Wood. Pine. Wild Flowers. The colors were bright and refreshingly green. I ran exactly to where I was going. I knew how to get there without any knowledge of a map. It was like a magnetic pull urging me forward.

It took me little over an hour to run where I needed to be. I slowed only at the edges around the meadow that opened into the front yard I had only known briefly. I took in the surroundings. Green. Calm. Pure. Peaceful. I breathed in the aromas of grasses, wildlife, and bark.

I stepped through the meadow quietly. I felt as though I shouldn't make a sound. I climbed the stairs to the weathered front porch and stood for a minute. I paused. I knew this house for only hours. What would I find? What am I even looking for?

I put my bag down and opened the door. I stepped into the large white family room. The smell was musty and old as if no one had touched the place in seven years and it's true they haven't. Seven years ago I was born here. Seven years ago I was carried away to my house of current residence in Maine.

I wandered through the house touching cabinets and furniture randomly. Tears started to touch at my eyes. It's not what I was hoping for. The hole in my heart goes unfilled. Whatever I was looking for is not here.

I had hoped this last unknown piece of my childhood would solve the mystery but it's not helping. What can be missing?

I rubbed my arms trying to feel the heat from my fingertips. The chill in the air was eerie. The house was filled with everything a person could need to feel comfortable, chairs, beds, clothes, entertainment, but it was all so empty. I was empty.

Tears danced down my cheeks. My breath became heavy and I ran outside. I couldn't stay here. I bent to pick up my bag I had left on the front porch and ran into Port Angeles to find a motel. The one I found was a large chain motel but still not as fancy as my family would encourage me to stay at. It was perfect. They would never find me here. I stepped into a bright open lobby with a white tiled floor and pale green walls. I walked to the counter and the blonde women behind it eyed me carefully.

"Single room please." I asked politely and handed her a fake ID.

Her eyes lowered as she typed into the computer. She told me the price and I paid in cash. She placed the money in a safe deposit box and then came and fished around in a nearby drawer. She handed me a key and pointed on a map how I should get to my room. "Thank you." I said with a smile.

"Have a good stay Miss."

I picked up my bag and strolled to the large green door with the numbers 211 on it. I keyed the door and stepped into the stale room. Lemon cleaner flooded my nostrils. I gazed around. It was a small space but was filled with a double sized bed covered by a southwestern looking comforter and an orange table with a single dark brown chair. Very uninviting, but a good place to start, I thought to myself. I walked into the small bathroom and turned the cool water on in the sink. I splashed my face in an effort to break myself from the empty feeling the old house left me with.

I patted my face with a towel and then moved to the bed. I laid my head down on the soft pillow not bothering to pull the comforter down. My mind wandered on where to go next, but it didn't seem to matter at the moment. I breathed out heavily trying to clear my thoughts for sleep.

I awoke late in the night. I turned my eyes and a bright red flashing 2:28 AM caught my eye. My stomach felt empty. None of the restaurants around town would be open now, but I always had the option to hunt. At least no one will be in the woods this late I told myself. I quietly turned the knob of my room and peered into the long hallway. It was quiet and the smell was clear.

I inched towards the outside door and then threw it open. I gave myself one more deep breath and only caught the smell of the clear gentle rain that was now dotting the earth. I smiled mischievously and ran as fast as I could. I hit the woods quickly and flipped my hair feeling the wind against my skin.

I slowed as an interesting smell hit me. It wasn't an animal I was familiar with but very close. Even though there was a strong scent of blood, it wasn't a tempt thirst wise. I turned slowly and began to follow the new trail. Beyond the blood it was a peculiar fragrance, woodsy, pine, and honey. I followed it breathing it deep inside me as if I was smelling the most beautiful bouquet of roses. It stopped abruptly at a small pond.

My face returned to a frown even though the moonlit sight before me was breathtaking. The light danced off the small waves. Trees grew tall around it and rocks rested their golden edges along the banks. The pond's smell was delicious and refreshing, but not the woodsy smell I was looking for. I let the moon touch my skin breathing in a relaxing breath.

I stepped to a nearby boulder about as large as I was, and ran my fingers over its cool rough edges. I pulled myself on top of it and brought my knees close into my body. Here in this magical clearing with the beauty of the water I felt the empty feeling return to my chest. I'm not even sure what I should be looking for or how to fix myself. I don't even have my family anymore. I was alone. At that thought I buried my face to my knees and began to cry. My silent tears became heavy as I lost myself in the emptiness. My sobs echoed off the stillness of the pond. I was alone. Forever Alone.


	2. Chapter 2

**JACOB'S POINT OF VIEW**

Night time patrol again. Tonight I was out with Quil. For years we have only patrolled one at a time, but earlier Sam found a new scent leading to and from the Cullen's home. He said it hinted of bloodsucker and whoever it was had a human with them. It made my hair stand on end that there is bloodsucker out there taking off with a human.

_Dude, we'll find the bloodsucker don't get in a frenzy about it. We'll take out one bloodsucker in a second!_

_Shut up and look Quil._

We ran slowly but still much faster than human speed around the Cullen's old house. It gave me the creeps. There was definitely someone here earlier, but it wasn't a vampire. It was actually quite an amazing smell. As I caught the trail I breathed it deep into my chest. It was more delicious than warm cookies straight from the oven, more fresh then a crisp ocean breeze, more satisfying than a steaming shower after a long day of work. It was like tangerine, apple blossoms, and carnations. It was very beautiful.

_It may smell like that but there is totally Vampire all over it._

_Whatever Quil. I like it ok._

_Should we follow it?_

_Let's Go._

We ran far and fast and it led north east. We phased and followed it into the city, but the smell was soon lost within the crowds. It was past midnight now.

"Head back?" Quil asked.

"Sure, sure."

We ran for a while and started to get bored. Quil jumped on me but it's hard to be surprised when you can hear the other's thoughts. He hit my back with a thud and took me down to the ground. I twisted my body and threw him off playfully.

_Oh you want some of this? _I asked him.

_Bring it Girl! _

We circled each other snarling, but we both knew it was all in good fun. I lunged at him and he ducked out of the way. We circled more and I looked into his deep grey eyes and rolled my head to the side.

_Come and get me pretty boy!_ I taunted him.

I smirked as he jumped for me and I caught a nice bite of his shoulder as he flew at me mid flight. He cried out but did not admit defeat. Blood oozed from the open wounds. He circled me. He lunged at me and got a snap of my ear.

_Ouch! _I shouted as I ripped my head back. He was grinning wildly. _Oh you're going to get it now!_

_I'm waiting pansy._

I ran at him and at the last possible second jumped to his back and pushed him flat against the ground. My jaws loosely clenched around his neck drawing blood out from under the razors. He was going no where. I had won.

_Ok! Ok! I call! You're right you win!_

I released my grip and nuzzled him to help him up. He laughed.

_Man, are you ever going to let me win?_

_Not a chance. _I tormented.

Blood oozed down his neck and shoulders and was quickly drying with the heat of his body. It plastered his fur to his back.

_Hey I'm going to go wash this off at Oak Meadow Pond._

He ran off towards the pond to get cleaned up and I raced back towards the Cullen's house.

I arrived only seconds later and smelt around the perimeter. Nothing was new. The person was still gone. I phased and walked to the door. The smell was very sweet and beautiful but did have slight undertones of vampire. I pushed the door open noticing it was left slightly ajar. No one had been here for hours but I still felt the need to speak. "Anybody here?"

Silence greeted me. I walked through the house placing my nose close to those places the person seemed to touch. It all seemed so random, the back of the couch, a glide across the kitchen table, a cabinet. This person didn't seem to be near anything of importance. It must not have been a burglar anyway. I followed the scent around the house mesmerized by its seductive fragrance.

When my mind was so clouded by the scent I could barely walk I decided it was time to get away. I ran outside and phased back.

Quil scanned my thoughts and laughed. _Dude you are in love with a smell._

_Give me a break. _I rolled my eyes. _We haven't seen anything all night and the trail ran away hours ago. Why don't you get out of here._

_Yes sir. _He flashed a vision of a soldier saluting. He was more than excited to get back home to bed. I ran for maybe two hours more searching aimlessly. I was getting more than thrilled about getting done with this awful shift. I wished we could have found who that scent belonged to. It was simply amazing.

It was then that the heavens opened up and granted me my wish. That aroma was at my feet and only minutes old. I breathed it in and let it fill deep within my soul. The beauty did have traces of vampire in it. I couldn't quite understand. Maybe this person associates with vampires. It almost reminded me of Bella. I shuddered at the thought. I cleared my head of the unpleasant pictures of Bella's death and I raced through the pleasing tangerine scent to find its owner.

I followed it back to Oak Meadow Pond. Why here? Were they following Quil? That shot a nervous jolt through my system. Maybe this _is_ a vampire and is hiding his scent well. Maybe this vampire has a power to cover his scent. I growled at the thought. Whatever the leech is doing he's not going to get away with following my friends around. My hair stood on end as I ran to the pond.

I was not expecting what happened next. I heard a girl. She was crying. Vampires don't cry I told myself. This was strange. I listened to her tortured cry and it tore at my insides. Then I heard something faint and fluttering, it was her heartbeat. Yes, she is definitely not a vampire. This girl had the beautiful almost vampire smell. Maybe vampire smell was on her clothes. Had she been carried here by a vampire? The thought made me sick.

I phased back a few yards and quietly moved towards her. Her breathing became labored as her cries sounded heavier and heavier. My heart ached to help her. I felt the urge to pick her up and cradle her in my arms and tell her everything would be alright. Every fiber in my being was being drawn to her to help and to comfort. I stood just behind the tree line and held myself to a large trunk. I can't just walk up to people and grab them into my chest, but the irresistible urge pushed at me and I had to do something.

"Are you ok?" I asked the girl.


	3. Chapter 3

**RENESMEE'S POINT OF VIEW**

"Are you ok?" I heard a handsome husky voice behind me.

I gasped and sank off the rock hiding myself behind it. Had I really been crying hard enough that I didn't hear anyone come behind me?

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to frighten you." The voice was familiar and calming. Had I heard it before?

I sniffed at the air and it was an incredible aroma, much like the one I followed here, but so much better. I peeked my eyes out over the boulder and scanned the surrounding area. There was no one there. They must be hiding back in the thick covering of the trees. I slid back against the rock.

He asked again, "Are you ok?"

I paused before answering. "I'm alright." Hearing the purr of my own words made me smile.

"Are you lost?" Confusion flooded through his delicate words.

"No, I can get home."

"Then what are you doing out here in the middle of the night?"

I opened my mouth to answer but couldn't come up with a good reason. "Why are you out here in the middle of the night?" I retorted.

A small laugh caught in his throat as he said, "Fair enough." His voice was gentle and sweet. It brought a smile to my lips. I heard him stir through the brush close to where I was. "Are you hurt?"

I answered a simple, "No." I didn't need to tell a strange man my inner pain.

"I heard you crying."

I crouched lower down, "I thought I was alone."

He mistook the calm in my voice for annoyance, "Oh, sorry. Should I leave then?"

My answer came quickly as I stood up next to the boulder, "No please." As I realized what I said I slid back down. Why did I want him to stay? He's a strange, handsome voiced man, in the middle of the woods at three in the morning. Sure I could take him down one handed, but why would I put myself in this situation?

He laughed a deep and resonating laugh at my anxious answer. It made my body shiver. It felt like music. It was amazing. I smiled to myself and wondered what I could do to make him laugh again.

In my pause he asked, "Why were you crying?"

A quiet gasp escaped my lips. He fumbled, "oh, ah, you don't have to tell me."

I exhaled, wondering why I was going to open up to this complete stranger. "I ran away from home."

"Why?"

"My parents." I whispered. "We have been fighting a lot lately." My tears started to fall again.

His footsteps sounded close as he rounded the rock. I moved to the other side at vampire speed. "I'm sorry for" he paused as he noticed I wasn't there, "you." He inhaled deeply then seemed to look to where I had stopped. "Why did you move?"

"You startled me again."

"What's your name?" He asked innocently.

"Re.." is all that left my mouth before I stopped myself. Why am I giving this man truthful answers? "I'd better not say."

"Why not?" He sounded hurt.

"If my parents coming looking for me I don't want them to know you were with me."

"I won't tell."

"I believe you, but there are other ways they could find out." I sighed. If my Dad hears your thoughts, I added silently.

His body went rigid as he skipped a breath. He struggled with some inner turmoil. He steadied himself and then seemed to loosen a bit. "I'm Jacob."

My mind went blank. Jacob? _That_ name? I turned against the rock and peered over the top. He was leaning on it faced away. His long dark hair was pulled back into a ponytail and it shimmered down the rock. I almost wanted to touch it. I leaned in further as I saw the pronounced muscles in his shoulders. I took another deep whiff of his smell and almost melted. It was perfect. The woods and honey, pine and grass after a rainstorm. It was wonderful. He heard me and turned his face. I sunk back down as quickly as I could.

"Are you ok?" he asked.

"Um. Yes. Sorry. I've just heard the name Jacob around my house a few times. I wasn't ready for that, but there are lots of Jacob's right?"

He laughed. I closed my eyes and listened to his music again_._ "Yeah I guess. Why is the name Jacob said around your house?"

"I really don't know. I hear my parents say that name once in a while but only before I completely wake up in the morning. It's always been odd to me."

"So you don't live around here?"

"I'm from Maine actually." I cursed myself for giving that information out so easily.

"Wow, Maine is a ways away. You really ran away." He paused as if he was giving his next words some thought, "What made you come here?"

"I was born near here. My parents moved quickly after. I thought maybe I would come back here and find something."

He was intrigued, "Find what?"

I sighed and whispered shifting my gaze to the pond. "I don't know."

We sat in silence for a moment. I heard him step a foot closer. I saw the reflection of him on the waters edge. It was large and muscular. I moved silently to the rounded corner of the rock and peered around the side hoping to see him more clearly. His dark skin was beautiful. He was wearing only cut off jean shorts. My breath caught in my throat as I stared at the ridges of the muscles in his chest. So bold. He was very handsome. I shifted and a rock nosily clacked to the ground. I sped back to my position.

I heard the snap of the edges of his lips as his face must have turned to a smile. I imagined his teeth a brilliant white against his dark skin. "So Jacob," I let his name roll sweetly off my tongue, "what kind of man walks around the forest at night not wearing shoes?"

He laughed again. I could hear that sound every minute and not get tired of it. "A man like me I guess." I laughed back at him and heard his breath catch. He cleared his throat before speaking. "I haven't seen any cars around here. Do you need help getting home?"

"Oh no that's fine. I can manage."

"I can help you get where you need to be." His voice sounded anxious. "Where are you headed?"

"I have a hotel in Port Angeles." I can't believe I'm giving out this information! What am I doing?!

"Port Angeles?!" He was shocked. He took a second to compose himself before speaking again. "You're a while away from there now. I can take you back to my house and let you stay there tonight, it's pretty close."

I laughed. "I don't know what kind of girl you take me for Jacob, but I don't go home with strange dark men wearing only shorts that I meet in the middle of the night in the forest."

He laughed again. Nope won't get sick of that sound. "I take you for a girl who cries in the middle of the forest, forty-five miles away from her motel without a car." I giggled back. He moved around the rock and I moved too. "Come on. I'll take you to my parent's house then. You'll be safe there without big dark half naked men standing over you."

I laughed and heard his breathing skip again. Maybe he likes my laugh too. I slid down in the shadows as he came around the rock edge. My whole body froze as he came into the moonlight. I gasped deeply as I saw his beautiful face. I knew his face from all my forgotten dreams. Him. He is what I was looking for. Jacob. The first vision from my birth appeared. He was the man standing over my mother. He was who I reached for. He was the warmth I urged to be close to. Jacob. My Jacob.

I could barely get my mouthed formed around words, "it's you."

He stopped. "You know me?"

"Yes."

His eyes narrowed. "Let me see you."


	4. Chapter 4

**JACOB'S POINT OF VIEW**

"Are you ok?" I asked the girl.

She jumped off of the rock and slid down beside it quicker than I thought possible. I knew that would happen. I scared her badly. "I'm sorry I didn't mean to frighten you." She didn't say anything. I felt my muscles move in her direction and pulled myself back to the tree willing only my voice to move. "Are you ok?"

"I'm alright." Her words were simple, but I was caught up in the sweet musical tone that brought them into my ears. I needed to go to her. _No._ I told myself. I tried to gain my composer breathing in and out forcibly. I asked another question. "Are you lost?"

Her voice sang out again from behind the boulder. "No, I can get home."

_Don't move._ My fingers released the tree trunk gently. "Then what are you doing out here in the middle of the night?"

She didn't answer, but I could hear teasing in her voice when she asked a question back. "Why are you out here in the middle of the night?"

"Fair enough." I smiled and laughed internally at her comment. I peered out through the trees. I couldn't get my feet planted to the ground anymore and started to walk closer to her. "Are you hurt?"

"No."

My feet kept pressing soundlessly forward. "I heard you crying."

"I thought I was alone."

I stopped my feet and pressed my body against the rock. Maybe she didn't want someone around. I was at a loss of what to say. "Oh, sorry. Should I leave then?"

She stood quickly and almost yelled to me, "No please." I had to laugh at her sudden eagerness. My laughter slowed when I rethought to her crying. I again felt the irresistible urge to help her. I asked her again, more gentle this time. "Why were you crying?"

I heard her gasp. Oh no! I don't want to have offended her. "Oh, ah, you don't have to tell me."

She answered with the softest frail voice. "I ran away from home."

I was truly concerned. "Why?"

"My parents. We have been fighting a lot lately." I could hear her start to cry again. I had to help. My arms needed to pull her into me and comfort her. The feeling was too strong. I felt my feet move beneath me to her side. I bent to her. "I'm sorry for" she was gone in an instant, "you." Where did she go?? She was right here. Oh no! I stood and smelled the air, something must have happened to her. I smelled her sweet perfume come from right next to the boulder. Oh, she must have just moved away. I looked around the rock to her direction. "Why did you move?"

"You startled me again." Oh man, my bad. Sorry. I tried to be quiet for a minute. She was probably terrified of me. A very beautiful sounding woman out here alone in the woods at night, of course she is. I probably should just walk away and let her get back to whatever she was doing. She did say she could get home. I turned to leave and I felt another flash through my muscles. I just couldn't do it. I needed to be close to her. I couldn't leave. I had to hear her again. "What's your name?"

"Re.." she stopped herself quickly, "I'd better not say."

"Why not?"

She sounded very concerned. "If my parents coming looking for me I don't want them to know you were with me."

"I won't tell." _Please I gotta know!_ I let my forehead rest on the cool boulder that separated us.

"I believe you, but there are other ways they could find out." I froze wide eyed. I turned around facing away from the rock. She knew? Did she know my brothers would hear me in wolf form? No, no. She couldn't know that. I let in the breath I had been holding and leaned back against the rock. I tried to relax myself.

I thought back a minute to what we were talking about. Maybe she'd let me know her name if she knew mine. "I'm Jacob."

She was so quiet after that. I listened for her but only heard the thrumming of her heartbeat. I concentrated on it and it started moving upwards. It was close to my head now. She must have climbed the rock. I smiled as I felt her warm breath against my neck. She was right above me, looking down on me. I heard her take in a deep breath of air. She was almost at my ear. I felt the hair stand on my neck. I had to see her. I had to. I turned quickly but she was already down the side. She slid down fast enough she had to have hurt herself. "Are you ok?"

"Um. Yes. Sorry. I've just heard the name Jacob around my house a few times. I wasn't ready for that, but there are lots of Jacob's right?"

I laughed loudly. That was not something I expected her to say_._ "Yeah I guess. Why is the name Jacob said around your house?"

Her voice became tense. "I really don't know. I hear my parents say that name once in a while, but only before I completely wake up in the morning. It's always been odd to me."

"So you don't live around here?"

"I'm from Maine actually."

I almost choked on her words. "Wow, Maine is a ways away. You really ran away." When she wanted to get away, she wanted to get away. How much further could you get in the continental United States? Not much! I wonder if that's why she chose here. "What made you come here?"

"I was born near here. My family moved quickly after. I thought maybe I would come back here and find something."

If she only born here what memories does she have to look for? I took another quiet step forward to her side, still facing away in case she climbs the rock again. "Find what?"

She sighed. It was a beautiful tender sound. "I don't know," she whispered.

I let that thought sit. I wasn't sure what to do or say. How do I help someone who doesn't know what she is even looking for? This girl is in need of help. I can feel the undying urge my muscles have to reach over and hold her and help her do whatever she needs. I want to help…I heard a rock slip from the side of the rock. My eyes darted to the sound to catch a glimpse of her hair.

My body went rigid as I thought about the delicate ringlets in a beautiful moonlit bronze. My heart sped at just the sight of her hair. It was amazing, long and beautiful.

Her sweet voice broke through my awed thoughts. "So Jacob, what kind of man walks around the forest at night not wearing shoes?"

My laugh boomed off the stillness of the pond. "A man like me I guess." I kicked some small rocks to the side looking at my bare feet. She laughed back and my breath caught. It was the sweetest most amazing sound I'd ever heard. I will replay that sound every second of every day from now on. I shook my head and cleared my throat. My thoughts trailed. "I haven't seen any cars around here. Do you need help getting home?"

"Oh no that's fine. I can manage."

"I can help you get where you need to be." Please! I need to help. I can't leave without you. "Where are you headed?"

"I have a hotel in Port Angeles." She spoke clearly and quickly.

"Port Angeles?" I was stunned. How does a girl get from Port Angeles to here without a car? She's definitely not getting all the way back there tonight. "You're a while away from there now. I can take you back to my house and let you stay there tonight, it's pretty close."

She laughed her sweet ringing bell voice. "I don't know what kind of girl you take me for Jacob." I smiled as she almost purred my name. She continued, "But I don't go home with strange dark men who wear only shorts that I meet in the middle of the night in the forest."

I had to laugh, what a little tease. Ok, two can play at this game. "I take you for a girl who cries in the middle of the forest, forty-five miles away from her motel without a car." I smiled at her sweet giggle. She started moving around the rock so I followed. "Come on. I'll take you to my parent's house then. You'll be safe there without big dark half naked men standing over you."

I stopped breathing as she laughed the sweetest yet. What a beautiful sound. My mind cried out that I had to see her. I followed after her and she slipped down into the shadow of the rock. She gasped heavily as I came into her line of sight. I stopped quickly, hoping I hadn't scared her again. I was about to back away when she whispered, "it's you."

"You know me?"

"Yes."

She was hidden in the shadows. I had to see her face. "Let me see you."


	5. Chapter 5

**RENESMEE'S POINT OF VIEW**

"Let me see you."

I exhaled and stood away from the shadows. I turned my face to the left and let my hair hang as a canopy over my face. I peered through the bronze curls and saw him take in the curves of my body. My face slightly blushed and I looked down to my feet. I brought my gaze back to him not moving my hair as I heard him take a step forward. His hand extended to my face and I swallowed and bit my lip.

His warm fingertips skimmed my jaw line urging me to look forward. I hesitated and pulled back, suddenly shy. He moved his hand to brush my hair over my ear. I closed my eyes as I felt his heat coming off of him like standing too close to a fire. His fingertips slid through my hair and down to my neck. He paused there for only a moment before letting his thumb and forefinger curl around my chin. Delicately he pulled my face towards him once again. I swallowed and let him move me. I met his glance and saw his face draw into a look of amazed awe. He was speechless. I felt his heat came at me as a wave and engulf my body. It was a true physical force reaching around me and pulling me to him. It surrounded me with peace, comfort, and pure love. It was him. I was meant to be here with him.

He leaned his head down to me and pulled my chin up as far as I could bend. We closed our eyes and let our lips touch. Lightning pricks of heat danced over every bit of my skin. His lips pulled away from mine but he only stayed inches away. "I've been looking for you too."

I let the edges of my lips curl and I looked at him from under my eyelashes. "What took you so long?"

"I didn't know I had to look in Maine." I giggled.

My expression slowly turned to sadness. "You knew me and my family left. Why didn't you come for me then?"

His eyebrows turned down, "I didn't know you. I didn't know you left."

He didn't remember me? My insides were torn. I remembered my birth and what he said. I shifted my gaze towards the treetops at the right. I whispered it to him, "Throw it out the window."

His eyebrows pushed together, "What?"

I looked back into his pained expression and bit my lip. I slowly brought my hand to his face and cupped his cheek. This would be the first time I had knowingly shown my memories to a human, but I trusted him like no other. Yet, I still hesitated. Did he know what I am? Surely he must have known about my father. My mother was a human and she knew. My father would not have let him at my birth if he didn't know about vampires. He tenderly leaned his face to my hand as if asking me to trust him. I closed my eyes and showed him what I remember.

_I saw his tall muscular build and long black hair pulled into a ponytail at his neck. I reached for him already feeling the pull of his warmth. I touched his arm and felt pure inside myself. I was ripped away and handed to my mother. I bit her. 'I want to go back to the warmth!' I screamed in my head. He didn't even look to me. He went back to pressing mother's chest down. "What are you waiting for?!" His voice was like heaven. "Take the baby," father said. "Throw it out the window." My heart skipped. Me. He meant me. A tear fell down my cheek as I was handed to my aunt._

_I was downstairs and held tight in her arms. I felt the pull again and looked over her shoulder to see him race down the stairs. My mouth turned to smile but soon faded as he ran out the door without stopping. 'He left me.' I cried._

Within a second my vision was ended but I didn't move my hand. I couldn't move away from him again. I needed him. I needed him the rest of my life.

His eyes were wide, lost in his own inner thoughts. His head angled to one side and he smiled. "Renesmee." He whispered and then moved his thick arms around my back and pulled me close into him.

_You do remember, _I told him silently. My hand then slipped down to his chest. His large frame surrounded me. I felt the heat pulse through me like a drum beat. I rested my cheek to his heart and breathed in his handsome aroma. I'll be here forever. I'll be here for him.

"You're seven?" He spoke mentally calculating, his voice wavered.

I pulled enough away to look into his face. I gave him a teasing smile. "Do I look seven Jacob?" He shook his head anxiously. I swallowed hard. I would be this age as he grows on. Would he still want me as he got older? "My body ages four years to every one human year. It stopped at twenty one though. I won't age anymore. I'll be twenty-one forever."

"I don't understand."

I placed my hand back on his rough textured face. I showed him the visions of my childhood growth, then when we met another, Nahuel, who like me never aged.

"That's amazing." His face was smiling under my palm. "How do you do that?"

"I guess you remember my father and his gift to read minds. This is my gift. I can put any images I'd like into a person's mind, but I need to be touching them."

"What else can you show me?"

I flooded his mind with images. _The bright blue comforter atop my bed. The large iron doors I walk through into school. My speed. I love daisies. My happiness. My first hair cut. _I showed him more and more. He watched everything intently. I stopped and his eyes met mine. Wait one more. _I love you._

He leaned in and kissed me gently again. "I love you too. Renesmee, I'm so glad I found you."


	6. Chapter 6

**JACOB"S POINT OF VIEW**

She was hidden in the shadows. I had to see her face. "Let me see you."

She then exhaled a large breath as she stood and stepped away from the shadows. She hid her face by a blanket of her shining bronze locks. I took in her body. So perfect. Her proportions were exquisite and what skin was showing almost seemed to glitter. I felt a stirring within myself and I needed to see her face. I extended my hand slowly to her face and let my fingertips feel her silky skin. I tried to pull her face towards me but she resisted. I delicately moved to her forehead and pulled her soft hair over her ear. She tilted her head slightly and let my hands slide over her neck. I felt a heat greater than I'd ever felt before enter my veins and I started breathing heavily. I needed to see her eyes. I curled my fingers around her chin and pulled her eyes level with mine.

I met her stunning brown eyes and my world was shattered around me. I breathed in through my mouth and couldn't will myself to close it after wards. I stood in a state of complete and udder happiness. There wasn't anything that could tear me away from her now. She was my everything. Steel cables surrounded us and held us together.

My body was forced to kiss her. The command was stronger than any injunction. It had to be done. I pulled her face to mine and slowly bent letting our lips touch. The pleasure was unbelievable. She was warm. Nothing was warm to me. She was the one my life was connected to. She was my life. She was my imprint.

I pulled away, but still not ready to fully let her go. I looked at her rose red lips and whispered. "I've been looking for you too."

The light glistened off her fair skin and she looked up to me. "What took you so long?"

"I didn't know I had to look in Maine." Her returning giggle stole my heart.

Her expression turned down and I couldn't breath. Why would she be unhappy? Her saddened eyes gazed into me. "You knew me and my family left. Why didn't you come for me then?"

My face mirrored the pain for her. "I didn't know you. I didn't know you left."

She looked away from me clearly hurt and whispered so low I barely caught it. "Throw it out the window."

What was that supposed to mean? "What?"

She took her lower lip between her teeth and cupped her warm hand around my cheek. I nuzzled into her and was startled at the images flashing before my eyes. She was the baby. She was Bella's daughter. My insides were ripped to shreds as I realized the pain I had caused her by not even looking at her. I had even told her bloodsucker father to throw her out the window. How could I have caused her that pain? I crumbled inside as her tiny baby cry raced straight to my heart "_He left me_."

The pictures ended but her hand remained. I couldn't let her hand leave me. I internally begged her to keep close to me for eternity. My thoughts fell backwards, back to the stolen vision. The child, the daughter of Bella, I remembered her name and spoke it softly. "Renesmee." I moved my arms around her perfect body and pulled her in close to me. She was delicate and beautiful.

_You do remember. _ I heard her voice as clear as speaking in my thoughts. Her hands slid to my chest and she laid her creamy cheek upon my chest. I breathed in her sweet and tangy aroma.

How could she forgive me for the pain of all these years? Seven years I've wasted. Wait? Seven! She's seven? "You're seven?"

She pulled from my chest and let her voice drip with seduction. "Do I look seven Jacob?" The flawless curves of her body came into my mind and I couldn't get my mouth to form words. I just shook my head. "My body ages four years to every one human year. It stopped at twenty one though. I won't age anymore. I'll be twenty-one forever."

My mind was still reeling from her voice and the look of her body. "I don't understand."

She moved her hand back to my cheek and more visions entered into my sight. She showed me her childhood and the way she grew in weeks in stead of years. She showed me a young man, tough skinned like her, 150 years old, but still looked in his twenty's. Renesmee was showing me I could be with her forever. _I have her forever. _I smiled at the realization her dream-like vision gave me. These are her memories. "That's amazing. How do you do that?"

"I guess you remember my father and his gift to read minds." My inner wolf growled. "This is my gift. I can put any images I'd like into a person's mind, but I need to be touching them."

Very interesting. She can talk and show pictures like my pack mates see in wolf form. "What else can you show me?"

My mind then flooded with images, like I was looking at a photo album or old home videos. I watched everything intently. I was seeing her grow up and learning everything about her instantly. The visions then stopped and I smiled looking into her eyes. I knew her now. I knew almost everything about her. Then I heard her unspoken voice again. _I love you._

My smile widened and I bent to kiss her delicate lips again. I pulled only an inch away. "I love you too. Renesmee, I'm so glad I found you."


End file.
